Automobile technology has steadily progressed over the years. Engines have become more efficient. Potentially harmful exhaust emissions have decreased. Vehicle power output has increased while vehicle weight has decreased. Along with these developments, robotic driving devices are being developed that enable the vehicle to be robotically operated (i.e., a self-driving vehicle). Self-driving vehicles will reduce the importance of operator quality and enable people otherwise prohibited from driving to “operate” the vehicle (e.g., a person who is blind). However, self-driving vehicles may have operating characteristics significantly different from human-operated vehicles, such as in the aspects of handling, braking, and maneuvering in traffic. Thus, particularly during the introduction of self-driving vehicles, some operators of and passengers in such vehicles may find some of the vehicle's actions unexpected, unpleasant, or even frightening.